


Come here often?

by EchoCharm



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, juke pretending they dont know each other, no beta we die like three ghost himbos, omg this is just cotton candy at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: The cute guy was wearing an orange toque, a faded band shirt that had the sleeves cut off, and a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging out of the pockets. His brown hair was peeking out from the bottom of the toque.What was she doing again? Oh, right. Reading and not ogling the cute guy next to her. Not. At. All. (Ok, so she totally was, but how could you not! Those arms could make anyone swoon!)And then the impossible happened. “Come here often?” Oh god! That’s what he opens with? Maybe he’s not so cute after all.ORWhere Julie and Luke pretend they don't know each other.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033518
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Juke fics





	Come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr. I hope you like it Anon! this was fun to write.
> 
> PSA for all you who don't know how to pronouce toque, it rhymes with Luke. :D

Julie was at the mall window shopping the afternoon away. She would walk into a store, look around and pick items up but always placed them back on the shelf.

She wasn’t looking for anything really.

That’s when it happened.

Julie was in the bookstore looking through the classics section for some song-writing inspiration. She was leaning on the bookshelf, sipping on her Strawberry Acai Refresher, rereading _Emma_ ( specifically the “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”) when a cute guy came up next to her.

The cute guy was wearing an orange toque, a faded band shirt that had the sleeves cut off, and a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging out of the pockets. His brown hair was peeking out from the bottom of the toque.

What was she doing again? Oh, right. Reading and _not_ ogling the cute guy next to her. Not. At. All. (Ok, so she totally was, but how could you not! Those arms could make anyone swoon!)

And then the impossible happened. “Come here often?” _Oh god! That’s what he opens with? Maybe he’s not so cute after all._

Julie gives him a once over. “More than you do.” She went back to Emma and Knightley.

Cute Guy turned away from the shelf to face her. “Any books you could recommend?”

“Austen is always a good read.” Julie held up the book in front of her face to indicate she was still trying to read.

“Any favourites? Or should I take my chance and pick at random?” She looked over the top of the book and saw Cute Guy smile. He was slowly reaching for a book. _No, not_ Mansfield Park _. Who actually likes that one?_

“Not that one. You’ll be bored to tears. _Northanger Abbey_ is a good choice. But _Emma_ is my personal favourite.” She held the book up a little more for emphasis.

Cute Guy came closer and pushed the book away from Julie’s face. He was so close that she could she the blue and brown specks of colour in his eyes. “What do you like about it?” Julie couldn’t look away.

In a trance like state she said “Mr. Knightley. He loves Emma, he’ll do anything for her. All he wants is her happiness.”

Nodding his head in understanding. Cute Guy moves ever so close as he asks in a whisper, “Do you have a Mr. Knightley in your life?”

“We’re still at the Best Friends stage of the relationship.” Julie looks at his lips for a moment, then back up to his eyes.

“That’s a real shame. What are you waiting for? Ask him.” There was a glimmer of humour in his eyes now.

“I can never tell what he’s thinking.” Julie’s breathing became shallow. “I wish he’d ask me.”

“Hey Jules, can I be your boyfriend?” He was trying to hold in his laughter at this point.

Julie leaned forward, making contact, and kissed his nose, but before anything could happen, she said “Only if you can catch me, babe.” And laughed as she hurried off down the aisle.

“Wait, Jules! Come back! That’s not how this is supposed to go!” Laughing, Luke took off in the direction of his girlfriend.

When he found her in the biography section, she promptly told him “You can never say _‘Come here often?’_ ever again. That was so cringey babe.”

The pout on his face though was very cute and very kissable. Luke knew it and Julie knew it and they both knew that the other one knew it. So, she did what she had been wanting to do all afternoon, and kissed her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on Tumblr! I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
